


Jeonghan and his love for Animal Crossing

by yoxnhan



Series: jeonghan and his gamer husband seungcheol [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Animal Crossing References, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Fluff, M/M, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Youtuber AU, business man jeonghan, jeonghan is in love with animal crossing and seungcheol is in love with him, youtuber choi seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoxnhan/pseuds/yoxnhan
Summary: Cheol has a gamming channel and sometimes, his husband would pop in the background of his videos. Cheol followers love Jeonghan, they can't stop asking him to make a video teaching Han how to play something. And when he actually likes it, its all over for Cheol.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: jeonghan and his gamer husband seungcheol [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083137
Comments: 3
Kudos: 156





	Jeonghan and his love for Animal Crossing

\- Heck yes!

The muffled scream hit Seungcheol’s ears covered in his gaming headphones. Taking one ear out of it, he could soon hear the pitter patter of feet in their wood floor.

\- Babe! Babe! You're not going to believe it! - Jeonghan jumping while entering Seungcheol’s studio rushing through the door, with his switch lite pressed flushed against his chest.

\- What is it? - Seungcheol said turning his chair away from the screen to give his husband his full attention.

\- You're not going to believe it! You don't understand! - The blond said getting comfortable on Seungcheol’s lap, throwing his legs over the armrest and cuddling closer to his husband chest. - Are you ready for the best thing that you’ll see this year?

\- Let me see - he pecked his lips, mirroring the bright smile in Jeonghan’s face, it was beautiful to see how happy Jeonghan was while he was playing on his switch.

Wrapping his arms around the thin waist, he scooped the other closer to him, so he could get a better view of the small screen on Jeonghan’s hands.

\- I've found Raymond! After six hours! – The small character ran around the suited cat and Jeonghan was practically bursting from excitement.

Oh so that’s why everything was so quiet downstairs.

Jeonghan’s love for Animal Crossing was starting to become something bigger then Seungcheol could ever imagine.

\- Now I only need: Lily for Mighao, Stitches for Hansol and Apple for Soonyoung. – He said while his character on the screen came back to his island.

That was another thing that secretly made Seungcheol’s inside turn into mush.

_“-Hey, look I made you! – Jeonghan said turning in Seungcheol’s hold to show him what was happening in the small screen._

_It was late at night; the couple was already tucked into bed. Seungcheol was checking some stuff on his phone and Jeonghan was lying on his chest, yellow switch lite at hand._

_\- Do you want to share your island with me? – Seungcheol asked softly, moving his hand away from his husband’s back to help him hold the small console._

_Looking at the screen, he saw a character that really looked like him, wearing a cap, a black shirt and his most loved red sweatpants. His husband knew him so well._

_\- Of course I want – He turned slightly just enough to peck Seungcheol’s lips. – But just like this. I discovered that you can add a second account on the switch and put them on your island to get more DIY recipes._

_\- Why can’t I play with you? – He whined, tightening the hold on the other and shaking him a bit, just to be annoying._

_\- Because – He moved to lie completely on his husband’s chest – My island is really pretty and I put a lot effort in it so I don’t want anyone messing it up. – He kissed the other nose, getting comfortable in that position, tucking his head in the crook of the other’s neck, leaving his switch aside for a moment._

_\- That’s not fair; you say you are playing with Shua and Hoonie all the time. – He pouted and wrapped his arms around the lithe figure pressed on his chest. Jeonghan’s weight on top of him like this was making him sleepier by the second._

_Jeonghan giggled while turning a bit on his hold, just enough to get his switch back. Jealous Seungcheol was always a sight to see._

_\- I am playing with them. – He emphasized – but it’s not what you are thinking. I’m actually, getting a villager for every one of us. This is Beau and he is Shua. – He turned his switch to show Seungcheol a cute reindeer in a cozy sweater – And this is Marshal and he is Hoonie. – A cute hamster was showed to the older now.-_

_You’re the cutest, do you know that? – He pushed his husband up so he could give him a forehead kiss._

_\- I just don’t want anyone messing up my island."_

\- Your island is so pretty. You should come back on the channel so we could make a little tour out of it. – Seungcheol watched Jeonghan’s character walk around the island, picking up a spot for the new villager’s house.

\- It isn't done yet - Jeonghan said while catching a tarantula with his net. The small lip bite in concentration was killing Seungcheol from cuteness so he dropped a kiss on his cheek to celebrate his husband’s small victory.

\- What do you mean is not done yet? You have more than 500 hours in this game - Seungcheol looked at him in disbelief.

\- Yes, but it isn't enough, okay? When I finish decorating I will think about it. Now let me get started on Raymond's welcome party. - Jeonghan struggled out of his husband's hold, going back to his traditional "intense animal crossing gameplay" position as Seungcheol liked to call.

The small corner of their couch was starting to dip from how long Jeonghan spent there, unmovable.

And just like that, Seungcheol was abandoned to his two monitors again. Going back to his job; trying to finish the editing of his next week's video.

Seungcheol had a pretty decent following in the gaming community, his channel almost hitting the mark of 6 million subscribers already. Jeonghan in the other hand; had a normal 9 to 5 job in the corporative business, working to soon take over their family company.

When they met, around 10 years ago, Seungcheol was just starting his YouTube career.

_"- So you make videos? Playing video games for kids?_

_\- Putting in a simple way, yes._

_\- And you can afford to bring me in this nice as fuck restaurant?_

_\- You have no idea how many kids are on the internet._

_\- Well, you got a point."_

And now, they lived together, sharing a rather big apartment downtown. Two floors and three bedrooms, one for them and the other two transformed in their own offices.

The larger one was Jeonghan's, needing more space for his accountability books and the smaller one was just enough to fit Seungcheol's gaming setup and some good noise isolation in the walls.

They used to spend their days apart, only seeing each other in the beginning of the morning and at night, when Jeonghan got back from work. Their online presence as a couple was pretty low key too, only enough for Seungcheol’s followers know about Jeonghan's existence. Jeonghan always hated social media, only using it to keep in touch with friends and family, while Seungcheol's whole work life was into it. A concept that still confused the younger one - because, how was it possible that Seungcheol made almost as twice as him, and he didn’t even had to leave the house.

Jeonghan never appeared in Seungcheol's videos, being out for the whole day. But then, quarantine started.

_"- Have some good news for you - he said while undoing his tie and taking off his shoes_

_\- What is it?_

_\- You will have a 24/7 husband for now on. - Jeonghan undid the first buttons of his shirt._

_\- What do you mean? - a small smile appeared in Seungcheol's face, not very opposed to the idea of having Jeonghan home with him all the time._

_\- The company will have to shut down because of covid so I’ll be working from home for some time, haven't you seen the news? - He gave his husband a small peck and walked away to take a shower._

_Damn that was getting pretty serious."_

And what were supposed to be just two weeks of working from home suddenly became two months.

To say that Jeonghan was bored was such an understatement.

Jeonghan life was extremely active for someone that seemed so lazy like him. He would spend the day at the office, sometimes he would go out to drink with some friends, others days he would go straight home and pick Seungcheol up so they could have dinner and drive a bit around the city. His weekends were spent at home with Cheol or at the beach playing volley with his friends from work, maybe catch up with his friends from college or something around those lines.

Now, he wasn't doing anything and that was killing him.

One day, bored out of his mind, he decided to order take out from Mingyu's restaurant, missing going there with Cheol and staying until it closed, just so they could catch up on the young couple. Mingyu and Wonwoo were Jeonghan and Seungcheol's best friends as couple, Wonwoo was Seungcheol’s best friend in the Youtube community and Mingyu was his boyfriend. Their situation was almost the same as Jeonghan and Seungcheol's - Mingyu with his small restaurant and Wonwoo making money on the internet.

_"- Babe I’m going to order some ... Oh fuck sorry - Jeonghan walked in Seungcheol studio, thinking that the older was just editing some stuff._

_\- So as I was saying guys… Oh hi baby, do you need anything? – He said at the same time that Jeonghan walked in; taking an ear out of the headphone so he could pay attention to him._

_Seungcheol was there, full setup on, live for his audience on Twitch._

_And Jeonghan entered just in time. His face completely flushed when he realized what was going on._

_-I- I just wanted to know if you wanted something from Mingyu’s? I was just going to ask the usual but I thought you maybe wanted something else?_

_-The usual for me is fine – He opened such a bright smile it only made Jeonghan more flustered than he already was._

_\- Should I call you when it arrives or…._

_\- Of course. Do you want to say hi? Everyone is asking to see you. – Seungcheol turned to his monitor, scrolling through the chat to see a bunch of comments about Jeonghan._

_\- Humm, sure I guess. – He walked in the room, stopping a little far from Seungcheol, just enough so half of his body was on camera._

_He waved shyly to the monitor, not knowing what to do with his body._

_\- Sorry for interrupting whatever you guys were doing. – He bowed slightly._

_\- Oh baby you didn’t interrupt anything, you are always welcome here. – Seungcheol rolled his chair out so he could wrap his arms around Jeonghan waist and leave a kiss on his belly._

_\- Let me go order our dinner and you go back to your job, okay? – He combed the wavy dark locks with his fingers, getting more relaxed having Seungcheol near him._

_\- Okay. – With one more kiss in his belly, Seungcheol’s warmth was gone and he sprinted out of the room._

_When their dinner arrived, Seungcheol turned down the livestream, running down the stairs to go eat with Jeonghan._

_He saw the lithe figure unpacking their order, disinfecting the plastic container and couldn’t help to wrap his arms around the tiny waist, his back flushed against his chest, head coming to rest on Jeonghan’s broad shoulders._

_\- I’m sorry that I made you show up on camera today, I should have warned you that I would be live. I didn’t know you didn’t like to show up. – He pressed a kiss on the bit of skin showing off in Jeonghan’s chest, exposed by how bigger Seungcheol’s shirts were on the younger one._

_\- It's not that I don't like it, I just get kind of shy around the camera, okay? - He said turning back to finish cleaning up their take out packages so they could eat._

_\- Okay, I will warn you every time and this will not happen again. Deal?_

_\- Deal. – Jeonghan turned just a bit so they could seal the deal with a small kiss."_

In fact, that deal is broken multiple times.

Jeonghan turns into a continuous guest on Seungcheol’s channel, making multiple appearances in lives and even in videos – Jeonghan is just too cute to Seungcheol cut him out on the editing.

Sometimes he just shows up at the door, asking if Seungcheol wants to have dinner or if their internet is off because Cheollie I can’t log on my company dashboard and I have to hand this paper as soon as possible.

The thing is; Seungcheol loved the attention the other one was getting. Deep in his heart he always wanted to make those silly Youtube couple tags with Jeonghan and have him more on the channel.

So one day he popped off the question.

"- _Hannie would you like to make a video with me?_

_He was really expecting a no, having asked Jeonghan this multiple times, he already knew his answer._

_\- You know what? Why not?_

_Jeonghan was so bored he would do anything just to have some fun."_

One of Cheol’s subscribers had suggested to him to make a video teaching Jeonghan how to play some games and Seungcheol absolutely loved that idea.

Setup fully on, Jeonghan’s office chair brought from his desk, they started to film.

"- _I hated this, it’s too stressful_

_\- It’s Stardew Valley, you just have to take care of the farm._

_\- Exactly that’s too much for my brain capacity right now._

_\- How can you like GTA and not like Stardew Valley?_

_\- In GTA I can drive like I’ve always wanted to._

_\- Okay, I have one last game to show you, I’ve bought it just for you."_

And that’s how Jeonghan’s love for Animal Crossing began.

The possibility of doing absolutely nothing and just relax while decorating the little island was exactly what Jeonghan needed. Besides, the game was just so cute and bright and simple, it was love at first sight.

Jeonghan completely took over Seungcheol’s switch, until the older decided to buy a switch lite for him, the yellow one because it was Jeonghan’s favorite color.

Seungcheol could swear that the brightness on Jeonghan’s eyes when he saw the switch box was way bigger that when Seungcheol finally got on one knee.

It was cute to see Jeonghan so invested in a game, a sight that Seungcheol could swear it would never happen.

So he started on his mission to make Jeonghan’s experience playing Animal Crossing the best he could ever have.

When Jeonghan’s first villager moved in, he bought the younger’s favorite dessert; when he finished paying his loan, Seungcheol cooked him his favorite meal; and when Jeonghan unlocked terraforming in the game, they opened one fancy bottle of wine just to celebrate.

That’s where they are today. Jeonghan playing on his switch while he waits for Seungcheol to finish working so they could go to bed together. Even though that; when Seungcheol falls asleep, Jeonghan always finds a way to sneak in his switch and play a little more. What could he do if the 2 am music was such a banger?

Seungcheol walked down the stairs, stretching his arms and his back after such a long day sitting down. It was around three in the morning so he hoped to find Jeonghan already asleep and tucked into bed. He was just going to get a snack and join his husband when he saw the younger one dozing off in the couch, switch dangling of his hands and lithe body completely swimming in one of Seungcheol's old hoodies.

The image warmed his heart, Jeonghan had really loved animal crossing more than he would've ever imagined.

He gently took the console out of the smaller hands and placed it in their coffee table, saving the game and turning it off. After making sure everything was in place, he picked Jeonghan up bridal style and walked upstairs again, snack could wait; right now he just wanted to crawl up in bed with his husband.

Jeonghan snuggled closer to his chest, a small “cheollie?” leaving his lips in a tired whine. Seungcheol just gave him a small kiss on the forehead and tucked him into bed.

He snuggled closer, bringing Jeonghan to lie in his arm, chest pressed in his back and hand wrapped around the one that always ended up dangling out of the bed because of Jeonghan’s sleeping position.

Inside their closet, hidden around Seungcheol’s clothing and more of his recording equipment was five packs of amiibo cards and a Tom nook plushie, wrapped in a small box with a “Merry Christmas” card on top of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soo much for reading!! This was just a dumb idea that came up to me and i decided to turn it into a series because i refuse to believe that gamer seungcheol is still not a thing in here.
> 
> christmas gift for my baby zana :( hope u liked it <3


End file.
